Un café solo, por favor
by Jenivere de la Serre
Summary: Castiel busca trabajo en una cafetería pequeña donde muy a menudo una pareja de hermanos la visita para ir a desayunar. Y siempre, uno de los dos chicos, Dean Winchester, pide lo mismo. "Un café solo con tortitas y un bocadillo de bacon y queso".


**Prólogo: Trabajo nuevo, vida nueva**

El ambiente relajado, calmado y cálido; el aroma hogareño, a tortitas para desayunar y a distintos cafés le llegaron a sus fosas nasales y embotaron sus sentidos. Eso fue suficiente para que Castiel aceptara el puesto de trabajo.

El local era más bien menudo, con una gran vidriera a mano izquierda nada más entrar (a través de ella se podía ver a los escasos viandantes ir y venir), y solo un par de sillones anchos, rojos y desgastados pegados a ella. A la derecha, una barra larga con otros silloncitos sin respaldo que accedían a apoyarse en la barra, también viejos. Al fondo, aunque no se pudiese ver, se encontraban los aseos y una puerta de salida de emergencia.

A pesar de que era muy temprano, ya había varias personas en la cafetería, charlando tranquilamente mientras comían su recién hecho desayuno y se preparaban para otro día laboral. Otros, como un anciano que había visto en la barra, el más animado y despierto de todos, contaba una anécdota de cuando era joven a una muchacha rubia y avispada, quien se encontraba detrás del mostrador, la cual asentía y parecía disfrutar la historia.

Con una sonrisa pegada al rostro, contagiado por la acogedora visión del lugar, se acercó a una de las dos recepcionistas.

—Disculpe, me ofrezco por el puesto vacante que necesitan. He visto el cartel.

La joven, quien estaba haciendo garabatos en una agenda con un bolígrafo cuya tinta estaba apunto de gastarse, alzó la mirada; su semblante aburrido cambió a una sonrisa burlona y mirada lujuriosa, que lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

—Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí... —ronroneó—. La persona que viene a sustituirme es todo un bellezón.

Castiel se removió incómodo, pues no era para nada la reacción que él estaba esperando. Ella, por su parte, pareció captar su lenguaje corporal casi enseguida y rió, señal que fue suficiente para que él liberara un poco las tensiones.

—Puedes llamarme Meg. —Se presentó con una mano tendida, dispuesta a apretarla contra la del desconocido. Cuando Castiel la soltó advirtió un trozo de papel arrugado y mal cortado con un número de teléfono escrito en él—. No obstante, no es a mí a quién debes preguntarle por el puesto de trabajo; de eso se encarga Jo.

Y con un cabeceo, señaló a la muchacha que minutos atrás estaba disfrutando de la historia del viejo y ahora charlaba con otros clientes mientras limpiaba la barra con un trapo. Cas asintió, y tras un bajito agradecimiento, se acercó a la otra chica.

—Disculpe, me ofrezco por el puesto. No he podido evitar fijarme en el cartel.

Jo sonrió abiertamente hacia él y asintió, cortando educadamente la conversación y dejando de cualquier manera el trapo hacia un lado.

—¡Oh, sí, gracias! Me llamo Joanna Harvelle, pero puedes apodarme Jo. —Le tendió la mano y Castiel, mucho más relajado y cómodo con ella, se la estrechó.

Justo después de ese momento, una cabellera negra revoloteó a su lado, contenta, y Cas reparó que era Meg, recogiendo sus cosas.

—Al fin puedo largarme de este antro de mala muerte.

Castiel miró en dirección a Jo, interrogante. Esta se acercó para que Meg no la escuchara.

—Nunca le ha gustado mucho este sitio, pero necesitaba dinero. Ahora que ya ha conseguido el suficiente ansiaba irse, por eso colocamos el cartel.

—Pero, de todas formas, no parece un lugar muy concurrido como para que se necesiten dos camareros, ¿no?

Jo se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca se sabe. Además, así podemos suplantar nuestros puestos si alguien necesita irse. Es bastante útil, ya que, tú aún estudias, ¿no?

Castiel asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Jo, dando una palmada—. ¡A trabajar! Ahora te traigo el uniforme, te explico un poco cómo va todo y te encargas de tomar nota a los nuevos clientes, ¿qué te parece?

El muchacho sonrió, contento. Cuando vio a Jo adentrarse tras una puerta -con un cartel que decía que nadie excepto el personal podía acceder-, y la vio corretear de un lado a otro buscando su uniforme, una cálida sensación se extendió por todo su pecho. Una corazonada.

 _Las cosas van a ir bien._


End file.
